It's A Love Hate Thing
by Scarletness
Summary: What do you get when you cross an annoying, air-headed Sociopath out for fun with a serious, no-nonsense Student Body President? Bethany and Nathaniel's Love-Hate Relationship. Enjoy wacky dates, Nathaniel being abused in every meaning of the word and Beth's evilness to the extreme! New content! No censors! I can bet you, I'm happier about this than you are! ;D Criticism Please!


**AN/:** Hey all! You may or may not have already since this fanfiction on MCL and, if you have, I can sappily say "OMFG THANK YOUUUUU T~T" :D It meant so much that people actually liked my writing so I was like, hey, why not try a bigger crowd ;3 R&R, my friends, R&R. B| *cool face ftw*

Another note: Even if you have read this before, you may notice some changes to the dialogue which I thought would be better, lemme know what'cha think :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

NATHANIEL

It was the last day of the holidays and the school term would be starting again tomorrow. It was supposed to be my last day of no stress, but instead I'm escorting my sister and her friends around a theme park. I watched as they walked into the log flume ride, surprised they had even considered going on a ride where she could get drenched in water.

I sat there, on the bench in front, soaking up the sunshine. Even from here, I could see the huge queue in front of the lake and the absent chatter from all around me.

"Let's go again! Come on!" A blur of blonde and brunette passed me in a second as a group of squealing girls dashed for the end of the line before someone else could. Well at least they were energetic. The problem was I could still hear them even though they were so far away behind Amber. Their voices were raised before, but now I could hear them clearly. Someone I couldn't clearly see within the group was shouting with hostility at someone in front. Mother of god, that was my sister shouting back at her!

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, BITCH!"

"I SAID WATCH IT, SHORTY!"

"BETH, DON'T-"

And Amber disappeared with a loud splash. I dashed through the entrance of the log flumes and slammed into the fence, peering down at my screaming sister.

"Amber!"

"Beth, what the hell?"

"She deserved it!"

"What the hell, you stupid midget?! What was that for?!"

"What do you mean what was that for?! You were the one who was picking a fight. It is not my fault if you're too blonde to block a shove!"

"You're blonde too, you hypocrite!"

Oh god, they were screaming again. Everyone was screaming. I now saw why my sister was picking a fight and why I couldn't see the angry girl earlier. She was short, dwarf-sized. She had a reddened, flushed face and hard, ice-coloured eyes. Anyone could tell she wasn't a pleasant girl, so why was Amber the one to get involved in this? Damn it!

"Amber, hang on! I'll get you out!"

"She can get herself out." I grated my teeth in annoyance as the perpetrator butted her way in. She definitely sounded like an infuriating know-it-all with an even more annoying girly voice which contrasted to the punkish tones in her outfit.

"Nate, help!" Amber cried while trying to drag her bedraggled self out of the water as a member of staff rushed to help. Ignoring the girl with a glare, I slipped through the fence to grab onto Amber's reaching arm and pull her onto the grass. "Oh god. I thought I was going to drown, Nate!" She cried, bottom lip quivering as she buried her face into my arm.

"Learn to swim then, you dumb bitch." I turned around to give my most ferocious glare at the cocky teen and pulled Amber and her friends away from the log flumes.

BETH

"I can't believe you'd be so irresponsible as to push someone into the lake! After we let you go alone with your friends as well! You never used to be like this!" I huffed, glaring at a wall as I pointedly turned away from my mother.

"It was her fault for shoving me first. Dad was the one who said I could beat up anyone who used violence against me for no reason."

"What if she couldn't swim?"

"It's not my fault she didn't bring a floatie with her!"

"Why would someone need one of those- I mean, that's beside the point! You never used to be so irresponsible! Look at yourself for once, Bethany Green! Ever since you've been friends with those girls, you've never been anything but trouble! Your grades have fallen to Cs! I'm sorry, Beth, we're pulling you out of that school and putting you in Sweet Amoris!"

"Mother! You can't do that! They're my friends!"

"You'll thank me in the future."

* * *

I grated my teeth as I approached the new school, staring at its clean exterior with a somewhat bitter expression. I was here quite early, hence the quietness of the whole place. Empty schools scare me but I was going to go in anyway. Gah, what if the doors are still locked? I'll look like such an idiot – or be mistaken for a vandal and get sent to jail. Okay, calm down Beth. There's still time to turn around and leg it- Oh, I'm at the doors.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously, opening one of the doors. Ouch, the echoes wound me. I had a feeling a chainsaw wielding psycho was hiding in a classroom somewhere, just waiting for me. But no, the thing that jumped out was a plump, old woman in a pink dress. Ow, my eyes.

"Oh, you must be Bethany Green!" The woman said pleasantly, though I bet when she accepted me in, she was biting on her back teeth about me being truant or something. I wasn't, I just stood up for myself. I don't know what she was waiting for me to say, maybe a compliment about the school – but I wasn't about to suck up like that or something, so I just corrected her instead.

"Just Beth."

"Okay then, Beth, you still need to fill out your enrolment form with an ID and pay the fee." What? Hadn't mom done that for me? Damn it! "You can go see Nathaniel in the Student Council Room over there for it."

Before she could say toodles I was off on my adventure. My adventure of two meters.

"Hello?" Creepy masked killer?

Nope just a blonde guy filing paperwork in a cabinet. He paused in his work and turned around, offering a bright smile that froze when he saw me. What, was the killer behind me?

"You! You were the one at the theme park yesterday!"

…

"OH MY GOD! A STALKER!" I screamed as loud as I could, throwing open the door and running through a hallway until I was sure I'd lost him and myself. With a sigh and a wipe of my brow, I tried to remember what he had shouted after me as I had literally sprinted off around the corner, screaming and waving my arms in the air. Yay for first impressions.

"Bethany!" someone called.

"NO! STAY BACK!" I cried, turning around to swing my bag at their face. Whoever it was fell over with a loud thump, starting to cry and saying it hurt. My eyes bugged when I saw who it was. My real stalker.

"Ken?!" I almost shouted again, voice starting to hurt – it didn't help I was screaming a lot on the rides yesterday. This… this idiot in front of me had followed me from my last school?! "What the hell?!"

"Ow ow ow…. Beth! I knew we'd see each other again! I transferred schools just to be with you!" I stared at him, a mean thought crossing my mind at once at the sight of him: I will make this little fucker cry!

"Ken, stay back! I know Kung Foo and 15 other Chinese words! I'm not afraid to use them!"

NATHANIEL

I stood there, pondering what to do. As soon as I saw her, I became angry. I don't usually get angry at people so quickly but she pushed my sister into a lake, that's enough to merit my response to seeing her. Only, she seemed to have no idea who I was and only screamed out that I was a stalker – did I mention I think I'm deaf now – and ran away.

I wasn't about to chase after the silly girl.

I had shouted after her to wait and that was about it, now stood here outside the room hoping she'd find her way back or be eternally lost, it didn't really matter. Only, I could hear shouting from the classroom. I don't know how she got in there without my seeing but all I could hear was:

"Y-you! The crazy midget who pushed me into the lake!"

"What do you mean by that, Tall And Fake?!" Okay, that was definitely her screaming across the classroom – well, she at least recognises Amber. I pushed my way in there with a glare readied on my face to send her into detention, that'd make me feel better.


End file.
